


Sleep

by sinofwriting



Category: Aaron Tveit - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Relationships: Aaron Tveit/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Sleep

“What time is it?” 

Aaron turns his head, hands pausing for a second before they resume tying his shoelaces. “Five. I have to go in early.” 

A groan escapes her and she moves to bury her head in his pillow. “It’s so early though.” She mumbles after a minute, head now resting on the pillow.

He smiles, putting his foot down and raising his other foot to tie the laces on that one. “I know, but early calls are what we signed up for.” 

She makes another sound resembling a groan, but stays quiet, letting him continue to get dressed in peace.

Standing up, he brushes off his pants before walking over to his nightstand and putting on his watch. “You want to come in with me? I’ve got another thirty minutes before I have to leave.”  
She opens one of her eyes to look at him, trying to glare but failing. “I love you, but if you ever ask me that again after the night we had I will murder you.” 

He laughs, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. “Okay. I’ll leave you to sleep.” Before she can complain, he presses a quick kiss to her lips. “Sleep.” 

“Love you, baby.” She tells him, already turning over to go back to sleep. 

“Love you too.”


End file.
